L's successor
by Uyulala
Summary: Cuando L es el mayor detective del mundo, la carga sobre los niños de la Wammy's House se vuelve enorme, casi imposible de llevar. Pero entre todos ellos, hay alguien que destaca, alguien que será declarado su Sucesor. Conozcan a A y B.
1. Plática

**A pesar de que tengo varios fics, se me ocurrió escribir este en un momento en que tengo un bloqueo de inspiración. Sí, mi musa se ha ido y no sé cuándo volverá, ya que mis otros fics corren el riesgo de quedarse estancados un instante. Espero esta propuesta sea de su agrado y dejen comentarios. Si el capítulo es corto es porque quiero ver su acogida, para así saber si continuar o dejarlo aquí. Gracias a ti, que te tomaste la molestia de pasar a leer.**

* * *

Lo único que se escuchaba era el carbón al deslizarse sobre el papel, plasmando suaves líneas curvas y rectas. Pronto, se transformaron en delicados trazos hasta dejar ver un cuerpo menudo recubierto de plumas. Dirigió su vista hasta la pequeña rama frente a sí, en donde el pajarillo trinaba suavemente.

Una suave brisa llegó hasta su rostro, desordenando los mechones de cabello rebelde que caían sobre su frente. Sus pies colgaban en el aire, mientras que su cuerpo se hallaba recargado en el tronco del fuerte árbol. Aspiró profundamente, relajándose con el hecho. Sus ojos oscuros volvieron a la pequeña libreta en sus manos, en cuyas hojas había hermosos dibujos a mano de las aves del sitio, acompañados de algunas anotaciones importantes.

El correr de los niños pronto le hizo voltear debajo de sí, hallando a sus compañeros de la Wammy's House en uno de sus juegos. No entendía el porqué armaban tanto escándalo, puesto que con ello sólo provocaban que los pájaros se asustaran y volaran lejos. Con resignación soltó un suspiro, tratando de terminar el dibujo con las imágenes que seguían en su mente. En esos momentos agradecía el tener memoria fotográfica, o de lo contrario jamás podría finalizar lo iniciado.

Cuando por fin su trabajo quedó concluido, dirigió sus pupilas al pie del árbol, contemplando el largo de la sombra. Haciendo mentalmente un cálculo de acuerdo a una simple regla de tres en base a la tangente de un triángulo imaginario, comprendió que la inclinación del sol indicaba la hora de la merienda, así que bajó sin que nadie se lo pidiera y entró en el edificio.

Con la libreta bajo el brazo atravesó corredores sin prestar atención especial a ninguno de los que pasaban a su lado; pronto llegó hasta su destino. Giró el picaporte para entrar a un espacioso cuarto con una cama individual; en la pared conjunta a su derecha, un escritorio donde se apilaban cuadernos de dibujo, pinceles, acuarelas y lienzos; colgando en las paredes, dibujos de aves a carbón, lápiz y algunas pinturas.

Dejó la pequeña libreta en su cama, cubierta por una colcha azul celeste y luego se dirigió hasta el cajón derecho del escritorio, sacando un cuaderno de dibujo nuevo, ya que las hojas se le habían acabado. Caminó hasta la ventana, abriéndola de par en par; recordaba que siempre la dejaba abierta, así que alguien más había entrado en su habitación. Y sabía quién era ese "alguien". Sacudió la cabeza de manera reprobatoria y luego simplemente salió.

Los pasillos que recorrió estaban ya acostumbrados a su ir y venir. Los demás infantes, al verle dirigirse al comedor comprendieron que la comida estaría servida en unos momentos, por lo que le imitaron. Sin prisa alguna se lavó las manos antes de sentarse a comer. A su derecha encontró sentado a un chico de cabello azabache, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y camisa de manga larga blanca, extrañamente se sentaba con las rodillas al pecho, no pasaba de ocho años.

-Llegas con 7 segundos de retraso –dijo sin voltear a verle, con el pulgar en la boca.

-Tuve que abrir mi ventana –informó, como si fuera lo más natural.

-¿Has terminado de leer el libro? –preguntó mientras describía círculos con el dedo en el plato frente a él.

-Sí, anoche a las 10:58 pm; acabé dos minutos antes de lo que pensaba –explicó, con el cuaderno en el regazo.

-¿Quién era el asesino? –volteó a mirarle por primera vez.

-Si te lo dijera, la novela te aburriría. Pero es demasiado obvio, en la página 42 lo averiguarás. Las pistas le señalan de inmediato, no entiendo porqué Roger dijo que era una lectura complicada –se encogió de hombros, sosteniendo la mirada del otro.

-También yo terminé mi libro –le informó.

-¿Cuántas hojas usaste para resolver los ejercicios? –le preguntó.

-Sólo la mitad de una, para escribir las respuestas. Ya puedes tomar el libro –mencionó mientras le extendía uno de Cálculo Avanzado Nivel Universitario.

-La novela está en la biblioteca –respondió, comenzando a hojear el ejemplar.

-De acuerdo, entonces iremos apenas terminemos de comer. Además, Roger ya nos citó allí –finalizó, llevándose el pulgar de nuevo a su boca.

Los demás niños llegaron de inmediato, sentándose en sus respectivos lugares. La comida se sirvió unos instantes después. Durante ese tiempo se escuchaban algunos susurros, pero ellos dos comían en silencio, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. A decir verdad, gustaban de comer en sus cuartos, pues sus dietas eran… "diferentes" a las de los demás. De hecho, en ese instante las miradas estaban en sus platos, ya que uno contenía gran cantidad de dulces y el otro, de frutas.

Terminaron antes que el resto, parándose de inmediato, disculpándose y saliendo de allí. Caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a la biblioteca, sentándose frente a frente. El que parecía ser el mayor tomó un grueso ejemplar y lo abrió, comenzando a leerlo. Trascurridos unos minutos la puerta se abrió, penetrando por ella un hombre en un traje oscuro, quien les contempló un instante y suspiró.

-Me alegra ver que ya están aquí –comenzó.

-¿Por qué nos citó? –preguntó el mayor.

-Calma, no se apresuren. A decir verdad, no fui yo. El Señor Wammy quiere hablar con ustedes.

Las manos se detienen, dejando de dibujar el ejemplar de _Phylloscopus coronatus _que los ojos vieran en la mañana. Su cabeza se gira, volteando a ver a Roger por primera vez. En todo el tiempo que vivían en ese sitio, el Señor Wammy sólo iba cortos periodos de tiempo y en ningún caso se había dejado ver. Había rumores de que hace mucho se reunió con un chico, llevándoselo, pero hasta el momento sólo eran eso: "rumores".

-Y esa plática, supongo que es en persona –habló por primera vez.

-Algo así… –murmuró, sacando una laptop.

-Entonces, es la hora… –murmuró el mayor.

En la pantalla apareció una "L" gótica, al mismo tiempo que por la puerta penetraba un hombre usando un sombrero y ancha gabardina. Los dos pares de ojos se posaron en él al comprender de quién se trataba.

___-__Saludos, A, B. Soy L_ –inició una voz sintética.


	2. Decisión

**¡Hola lectores!**

**En verdad estoy agradecida con aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de pasar a leer este fic. Gracias a _Alex Z_, quien escribió el primer comentario y me agregó a su correo, y a **_**Tary Nagisa**_** y a **_**Zamtik y Girzzeta**_**,** **quienes agregaron esta historia a Favoritos.**

**Espero la segunda parte no los decepcione y por favor: ¡COMENTEN!**

* * *

Antes de poder procesar la información que en ese momento recibía su cerebro a través de sus oídos, se encontró sonriendo. Sí, sonriendo. Poca gente había tenido el privilegio de escuchar esa voz, que, aunque falsa, ocultaba al intelecto más grande de los últimos tiempos. Al detective más famoso cuya identidad era protegida tras un monitor.

Por ello mismo no supo en qué instante se acercó tanto. Simplemente, el saber que esa persona tan idealizada por todos en la Wammy's House se hallase con ellos (al menos eso es lo que trataba de creer), era un motivo suficiente de alegría, de dicha, de sentirse feliz.

En ese instante no le importaba mucho que la ventana de su habitación estuviese cerrada o abierta, que B hubiera manchado el libro de Cálculo con mermelada, o que su dibujo se viera interrumpido.

-¿En verdad eres tú? –preguntó asombrado su compañero.

-_Sí, lo soy_ –escucharon responder.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? –preguntó, sin saber muy bien el porqué.

-_A, B, ambos son niños sumamente inteligentes. Roger y Watari me han mantenido al tanto de sus progresos. Felicidades_ –rodeó la respuesta.

-Pero no te comunicas sólo para felicitarnos… –comentó el azabache.

-_Tu percepción es muy aguda, B, eso me agrada. Verán… ha ocurrido una serie de asesinatos en una ciudad china_ –comenzó, tanteando el terreno.

-Pero… puedes resolverlo, ¿no? –preguntó A.

Hubo un corto silencio, que a los dos les pareció interminable. Al parecer el detective no sabía cómo continuar la plática.

-…_sí. Sin embargo, me gustaría que fueran ustedes quienes llevaran a cargo este caso _–dijo por fin.

-¿Nosotros? –se miraron entre sí.

-Han de saber que L sólo interviene en un asunto policiaco debido a dos razones y, por el momento, ninguna de ellas se cumple –comentó el señor Wammy.

-Ustedes dos son los niños más inteligentes de la Wammy's House y, por lo tanto, llevan clases diferentes al resto de sus compañeros –dijo Roger.

-Sólo estamos un poco adelantados, no es muy importante… –murmuró A, mirando el piso.

-_La Wammy's House es un lugar para niños súper dotados –_intervino L-_, el hecho de que hayan sobrepasado a los demás dice mucho de ustedes. En otras palabras, ustedes son una especie de "niños prodigio"._

-No lo llamaría de esa manera… –susurró para sí, sin que el resto le escuchase.

-Nos gustaría saber si aceptan el caso, ya que ahora mismo L está resolviendo otro en Rusia –les informó Roger, con el semblante serio.

-Por mí no hay problema –comunicó B-. Esto sería interesante.

El señor Wammy y Roger voltearon a ver a A, quien aún no había dado su respuesta. Al sentir las miradas sobre sí comprendió algo que sólo muchísimo tiempo después un niño albino también comprendería: presión. Jamás podría ser L, ni siquiera acercársele; pero en ese instante podía sentir que todos esperaban aceptara, le pedían llevara sobre sus hombros una carga muy pesada.

-Yo… –murmuró con miedo.

-_Está bien, A. Piénsalo y dame tu respuesta mañana a las 5:00 pm_ –intervino la voz sintética-. _Espero que para ese entonces ya hayas tomado una decisión. De cualquier manera, la computadora se quedará aquí todo este tiempo._

-Gracias… –murmuró de nuevo.

-B, será mejor que prepares las maletas para el viaje –comunicó Roger, ya en la puerta.

-Sí –respondió, parándose y yéndose con el hombre.

-A, aún tienes tiempo para pensar en esto. En ningún momento queremos que algo influya tu respuesta sino que ésta debe de ser enteramente tuya –comunicó el señor Wammy-. Sin embargo, en verdad nos sentiríamos complacidos si nos ayudaras.

El hombre se enderezó del asiento, llegando a su lado y desordenándole los cabellos antes de dejarle a solas. En ese instante, la débil luz azul del computador le daba de lleno a su rostro; se acercó un poco más, quedando a centímetros de la pantalla. Mecánicamente llevó su mano hasta ella, tocando la fría superficie.

-L…

Una letra, una simple letra encerraba tantos misterios. Una simple letra era ya sinónimo de justicia en todo el mundo, ¿quién era capaz de ello? L en verdad era una persona increíble, un ser excepcional. Y ahora le pedían resolver un caso, justo como el más grande detective lo hacía. Suspiró, tratando de asimilar lo pedido.

Los niños de la Wammy's House crecían escuchando relatos acerca de esa figura pública en la cual confiaban las naciones, aunque su llegada fuera hace relativamente poco. También había escuchado sorprendentes relatos, por ello mismo se esforzaba tanto, leyendo, resolviendo, calculando, restándose horas de descanso.

-Sólo unos instantes… apenas unos segundos… –murmuró antes de que el sueño le venciera.

Cuando despertó, se encontró en el mismo sofá que antes. Su cuerpo se hallaba cálido gracias a una manta roja que alguien le colocara encima mientras dormía. La tela era muy suave y olía ligeramente a lavanda. Lo más probable era que B regresara y le hallase, cuidando de que no se enfermara. Aunque el azabache parecía indiferente, la verdad es que siempre se preocupaba por los demás. Al menos eso podía confirmar después de tanto tiempo de convivir y ser amigos.

Para su sorpresa, el monitor seguía prendido, aunque la letra y logotipo del detective ya no estaba en él. Pensó si podía encontrar la respuesta a aquello que rondaba su cabeza desde la postura de él. Era muy poco probable, pero… podía intentar entablar contacto.

Sus dedos se dirigieron hasta el teclado, temblando ligeramente. Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire tratando de darse valor y finalmente comenzó a escribir una pequeña pero significativa pregunta "_L, ¿está allí?_".

Esperó de manera impaciente, aunque no había garantía de una respuesta. Podía pasar mucho tiempo antes de que el mensaje llegara, estar demasiado ocupado para atenderle o simplemente no se encontraba en ese instante. Para sorpresa suya, casi instantáneamente obtuvo contestación.

-"_Sí. No te preocupes, puedes tutearme_" –había escrito.

-"_No creo que sea correcto…_" –volvió a teclear.

-"_Como prefieras, ¿no puedes dormir?_"

No le presionaba con la respuesta, eso le produjo un gran alivio. En verdad había sido intimidante ver las caras de Roger y el señor Wammy atentas a su respuesta. Sonrió levemente al ver la delicadeza de L, él debía de ser una persona muy amable, alguien en quien confiar.

-"_Acabo de despertar_" –confesó.

-"_Son las 3:48 am en la Wammy's House, ¿no es así?_ _No es correcto_ _para tu organismo_" –leyó casi de inmediato.

-"_Gracias por preocuparse_"

Por unos instantes permanecieron en silencio, aunque ello no le incomodaba. En verdad era agradable tener compañía en esos instantes, justo cuando el resto de la gente duerme. A tenía muchas cosas qué preguntarle, pero no sabía si era correcto, aunque tampoco si respondería. Estaba escribiendo un "Hasta mañana" cuando en el monitor apareció la L gótica y, casi al instante, se oyó la voz sintética.

-_A, ¿has leído a Arthur Conan Doyle? _–preguntó pausadamente.

-Sí… –murmuró con algo de confusión por la pregunta tan súbita.

-_Me alegro; ¿te han gustado sus obras? _–volvió a interrogar.

-Mucho.

-_Entonces, conocerás a su personaje más famoso, me refiero, obviamente, a Sherlock Holmes._

-¡Por supuesto! –contestó felizmente- Pienso que usted se parece mucho a él.

-_Gracias, pero…_

-Sí, comprendo que usted es más capaz que un personaje de una novela, pero en verdad es un gran detective, digno de admiración al colocar su vida en riesgo por estar del lado de la Justicia –le interrumpió antes de que acabara.

-_A, ¿qué edad crees que tengo?_ –preguntó al cabo de unos instantes.

-Mmm… ¿entre 30 y 40 años? –dudó un poco por su respuesta.

Nuevamente hubo un silencio. Ahora comprendía que se equivocó en la contestación, eso significaba que L… ¡tenía más de 40! Eso era obvio, el más grande detective del mundo debía de llevar varios años preparándose. De seguro anteriormente había sido policía o reportero, para estar más cerca de los hechos. Aunque, ahora que lo analizaba, las estadísticas indicaban que debía ser un miembro activo, así que…

-_Te equivocas por esta ocasión…_ –contestó finalmente.

-Entonces… ¿más? –trató de imaginarse la cara del otro lado de la computadora.

-_En realidad… no podría decirte mi edad exacta. Pero… te confesaré que soy más joven de lo que crees_ –aclaró.

Eso en verdad la sorprendió. Entonces, L en verdad era un prodigio, un joven que de seguro había sido brillante desde su infancia, alguien que destacaba de inmediato. Y quizás, si aceptaba lo que le proponían en estos momentos, alguna vez podría conocerlo en persona. No dudó más, así que finalizó la conversación.

-Eso es increíble. Si me disculpa, debo de estudiar un poco más, necesito prepararme para el caso de mañana, no quiero decepcionarlo.

Acto seguido, se enderezó de su asiento, llegando hasta los libreros cercanos, tomando entre sus manos un grueso volumen Inglés-Chino, tres ejemplares acerca de las tradiciones en China y varios otros acerca de psicología.

**o0o**

-L, es hora de dormir –avisó un hombre, recogiendo una bandeja con tazas vacías y algunas envolturas de dulces.

-En unos instantes, Watari… –contestó suavemente una voz.

-De acuerdo –accedió, saliendo por la puerta.

Los ojos oscuros se encontraban fijos en la pantalla, observando con gran detenimiento a la silueta sentada en el piso con cuatro o cinco pilas de libros, devorando tranquilamente la información impresa en ellos. Su pulgar fue llevado hasta su boca, mordiendo ligeramente su uña. Mecánicamente su mano derecha fue hasta el resto de los ordenadores, apagándolos.

-Bueno… de vez en cuando… es bueno dormir… –murmuró antes de pararse, no sin dirigirle una última mirada a A.


	3. Inseguridad

Buscaba con ansiedad en el fondo de la nevera, sin hallar lo que necesitaba su organismo. Sus ojos se desesperaban al no encontrar el objeto de su desazón. Sus mechones negros eran presa de un desorden total, mientras que las palabras que salían de sus labios eran cada vez más incongruentes.

-Sé que está por aquí, lo sé, lo sé… si alguien más se lo comió juro que le arrancaré la lengua… Jajajaja… no… no está bien… Ahahahaha… mejor, pero no del todo…

Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse sin coordinarse con su cerebro. La mirada se volvió más adusta y la sonrisa burlona desapareció para dar paso a una sádica. Abrió las palmas de sus manos, estirando los dedos y contemplándolos como si no hubiera nada más importante en ese instante.

-Si llego a descubrir que alguien me lo robó… –sonrió, acariciando lentamente cada una de sus extremidades- Cinco… Cuatro… Tres… ¿cuántos habré de cortar antes de quedar satisfecho? Ahahahaha…

-¿B?

Se volteó, para toparse con una figura menuda detrás de él. La luz del refrigerador no llegaba hasta ella, pero no necesitaba verle para saber quién era. En realidad, los encuentros nocturnos entre ambos eran frecuentes ya que el cobijo de la luna les incitaba a hacer lo que no podían en el día. El azabache aprovechaba esos instantes para tomar una merienda, mientras que A se dedicaba a vagar por la Wammy's House, aprendiendo más que con los profesores particulares.

-¿Buscabas esto? –preguntó, extendiendo su mano.

Rápidamente el niño fue hasta lo ofrecido, retirándoselo con brusquedad. Quitó la tapa y sólo entonces metió la mano, comenzando a devorar de la sustancia viscosa en su interior. El color rojo pronto ensució sus labios, que degustaban la dosis perfecta concentrada en la mermelada.

-Roger se dio cuenta. Escuché cuando le dijo a la cocinera que escondiera el resto de los tarros. Afortunadamente pude salvar ése –aclaró, mirándolo comer.

-Pudiste haber hecho más –le echó en cara, lamiendo los restos que tenían sus dedos-. Me es realmente difícil controlarme si no la como. Quería… quería…

-Sí, te escuché –musitó quedamente.

Sabían que la doble personalidad de B se mostraba cuando tenía períodos sin comer de ese postre, por lo que normalmente A se encargaba de robar algunos de la cocina, era un pacto que tenían pero del que nunca hablaban. El azabache giró su cuello hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda, tronándole los huesos, sólo con ello sintió que la presión de su cuerpo descendía.

-Será mejor que cierres el refrigerador, el frío te hará daño –observó A al ver que estaba descalzo.

Se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que poco le importaba ello. Sin embargo, obedeció lo dicho, ya que no le convenía enfermarse cuando finalmente ambos podrían acercarse a L. Sabían que debían partir en sólo unas horas, por lo que se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos para ver si no se les olvidaba nada útil.

A llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación, quedándose inmóvil frente a ella, por unos instantes miró el picaporte, consciente de que no lo haría en mucho tiempo. Respiró hondo antes de entrar, notando que todo estaba tal y como Roger lo dejara por la tarde. Los dibujos que adornaran las paredes esa mañana ahora estaban en cajas en el suelo, junto con el resto de los cuadernos de dibujo. En el escritorio se apilaban varios ejemplares de diversos temas, la mayoría escritos en chino.

-¿Cambiando de _hobby_? –escuchó a alguien decir detrás de sí.

-Hump… –pudo responder.

El pequeño de ojos rojos penetró en la alcoba, notando que el suelo también había sido invadido por libros y, ahora que caía en cuenta, A cargaba con uno desde la cocina. Al echar una mirada sobre la pasta se dio cuenta de tres grandes caracteres en negro: 心理學.

-Así que… no pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad? Quieres saber a qué nos enfrentamos –preguntó mientras le quitaba la obra y leía el título- _Xīnl__ǐ__ xué._

-"Psicología" –tradujo-. No sabía que hablaras chino.

-Entre otros idiomas… tú también lo haces… –respondió sin interés, devolviéndole el objeto.

-Pero… no es suficiente… Aún no podemos estar al nivel de L… –murmuró con tristeza.

-¡L! ¡L! ¡L! ¡Siempre es L! –se quejó, mirándole molesto-. Creí que podrías tomar tus propias decisiones, al menos en esta ocasión, pero al parecer sólo piensas en cómo parecerte más a él.

-Tú también lo haces… –se defendió.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No quiero ser como L! ¡Quiero ser **mejor** que L, ya lo verás! ¡Lo lograré! ¡Ahahaha! –comenzó a reír de nuevo de manera descontrolada.

-Entonces… ¿por qué aceptaste el caso? –le interrumpió.

El niño se calló de golpe, centrando su mirada en la suya. Sonrió de lado, sin ser esto agradable; su blanca dentadura hacía un macabro contraste con ese par de ojos rojos. Al verle así, A no pudo evitar temblar.

-Simple… si lo resuelvo antes de que lo haga L, podré probar que soy mejor que él –respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Le miró altivamente y dio varias vueltas a su alrededor, tratando de memorizar cada detalle de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que A fuera tan inteligente como él? Era algo que aún no lograba entender. Si le dirigía la palabra era simplemente porque el resto de los chicos de la Wammy's House estaban muy por debajo de su IQ; a pesar de ello, no tenía un interés en la silueta parada frente a sí.

-Compréndelo: nunca estaré después de L, no seré un reemplazo… –finalizó antes de salir, dejándole a solas.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. En realidad, esas palabras tan duras dichas por BB le dolían, comprendiendo que B no pensaba de la misma manera. Era extraño el darse cuenta de ello, cuando Roger no podía hacerlo. Apretó los puños al sentir que lo dicho por BB seguía resonando en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y llevó las manos hasta sus oídos, tapándolos, pero el eco seguía ahí.

-_Un reemplazo… un reemplazo… un reemplazo… un reemplazo… un reemplazo…_

No, no podía ser verdad. No era cierto… Lo que le venía diciendo B esta semana no era verdad. Roger no podía hacer eso, no podía utilizarlos como prototipos para hallar a alguien digno de suceder a L, no podía, no podía. Trataba de repetirse eso todo el tiempo, tenía que convencerse de que era así, que sólo se habían malinterpretado los hechos. Pero… era tan difícil…

-No… L no es así… –se dijo, destapando sus oídos.

Lentamente llegó hasta el escritorio, sentándose en la silla libre, prendió la lámpara y tomó un grueso volumen, abriéndolo justo en la página 348. Comenzó a leer un tratado sobre sustancias tóxicas en el cuerpo, desde metales y plantas hasta químicos modernos. No sabía a qué asesino se enfrentaría, así que quería estar lo más preparado posible. A su izquierda había ya 4 libros con temas parecidos. Uno de ellos era de Fisiología; otro, asesinos seriales; el tercero hablaba de perfiles psicológicos, y en el cuarto el autor abordaba un tratado acerca de las armas más comunes empleadas, desde una pistola, hasta un simple bolígrafo.

A pesar de ser ya de madrugada, no quería irse a la cama. Necesitaba aprender todavía más. No podía simplemente subirse al avión y marcharse como si nada. L estaría muy decepcionado si no pudieran resolver el caso. Las manecillas del reloj siguieron corriendo, sin que ello le hiciera cambiar su postura. Sentía la vista cansada, sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle.

-No…

Se enderezó del asiento, comenzando a caminar en círculo con un ejemplar verde en las manos. Si se movía, podría evitar el dormirse. Al andar por la habitación, sin zapatos, sintió claramente cuando se enterró algo. Cerró el libro, colocando un dedo entre las páginas, evitando perder su lectura con ello. Con curiosidad se inclinó, para toparse con un carboncillo en el piso.

Lo tomó con cuidado, apenas con las puntas de los dedos. Así agachado le contempló fijamente, como si se tratara de un objeto desconocido. Esta afirmación no era del todo errónea. Cuando A dibujaba, lo hacía por gusto; las acuarelas, los carboncillos, los lienzos… eran ellos por donde su lado artístico se hacía presente. Esa mañana había creado una imagen de aquello que le rodeaba y le gustaba, sólo por diversión, para entretenerse, para sí mismo… ahora lucía todo muy lejano.

-No hay tiempo para ello… –se dijo, enderezándose.

Con paso firme llegó hasta el cajón, abriéndolo y metiendo el carboncillo en él. Por unos instantes no se movió, sus brazos quedaron inertes a su costado, mientras contemplaba los demás objetos de dibujo allí abandonados. Finalmente, cerró y volvió a su lectura.

**o0o**

-A, despierta.

La voz de Roger le obligó a abrir los ojos. Se había dormido en el escritorio, aunque no recordaba la hora en que lo hizo. El hombre tenía un traje oscuro y le contemplaba fijamente, aunque con respeto. Comprendía que los dos niños más inteligentes del orfanato habían tomado una decisión muy importante que no sólo les afectaba a ellos, sino también a terceras personas y, por qué no, quizás a Naciones enteras en el futuro.

-El Señor Wammy dio órdenes específicas. Su vuelo parte en dos horas. Necesito saber si estás list…

-Sí, lo estoy –le interrumpió, mientras se frotaba los ojos con la manga de su camisa-. Podemos partir de inmediato. De seguro B está impaciente.

Roger sonrió de medio lado, luego de lo cual sólo le acarició la cabeza, sorprendiéndole con esta acción. El hombre dio media vuelta y simplemente salió. A caminó hasta las maletas, en donde otros libros ya estaba guardados. Bostezó por el cansancio y con paso pesado se dirigió hasta la cocina en el primer piso.

Lo más probable era que Roger fuera a ultimar detalles, pero, en vista de que este era un asunto privado, él se haría cargo de todo, por lo que tardaría aproximadamente 34 minutos, suficientes para ir por algo de comer.

Bajó las escaleras, notando un gran silencio. Por primera vez miró a su alrededor. Las sombras y poca luz en el corredor indicaban que aún no eran las seis de la mañana, eso era obvio, ya que el vuelo a China duraría varias horas.

-Por la hora… supongo que dormí entre 40 y 50 minutos… –calculó en voz alta.

-52 minutos, con 46 segundos… –le contestó otra voz.

B le alcanzó, con el pulgar en la boca. Vestía casualmente: pantalones de mezclilla holgados, con una camisa blanca dos tallas más grande, descalzo. No le sorprendió verle, él también debería de tener el mismo destino. Lo más seguro es que hubiera deducido el sitio en donde escondieron la mermelada, ya que su ropa estaba manchada de rojo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó quedamente.

-Tu cabello desaliñado de un lado me dice que te dormiste en el escritorio, la poca circulación en tu mano derecha implica que te recargaste sobre ella, reafirmando mi teoría. Hay un 86% de probabilidades que leyeras un ejemplar escrito en chino, para no lidiar con los errores de las traducciones. Además… tus ojeras me dicen que dormiste menos que las otras veces, pero no tanto como para no soportarlo. 52 minutos es menor, pero 46 segundos son suficientes para no sentirte demasiado cansado –le explicó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Llegaron a la cocina en silencio, A buscó en la nevera algo de fruta, mientras que B se dirigió a la alacena, de donde sacó cuatro tarros de mermelada de diferentes sabores. A comenzó a morder una manzana, mientras se recargaba en la pared, mirando comer a su compañero.

-¿Cómo sabías que allí estaba tu postre? –preguntó, al verle tan tranquilo.

-Roger recibió instrucciones de L… no podrá volver a quitármelos. Incluso, el avión llevará mermelada suficiente para las horas que dure el viaje –explicó pausadamente sin voltear a verle, mientras seguía devorando la fruta procesada.

-¿Ya sabes a qué aeropuerto llegaremos? –interrogó, comenzando a comer la sexto manzana.

-Se llama… Mudanjiang –aclaró, deteniéndose-. De allí, nos trasladaremos a una ciudad cercana, ya que los asesinatos iniciaron en un pueblo pequeño. En el avión nos darán más informes sobre ello.

-En ese caso… hay una probabilidad del 71.04% de que el primer homicidio fuera personal. Aún no puedo especular sobre ello, pero… los asesinos seriales son muy ambiguos en China. Lo más seguro es que se trate de una serie de homicidios para ocultar otro, en ese caso nos enfrentaríamos a una persona astuta y…

-¿Cuánto? –susurró B, contemplando el piso de la cocina.

-¿Cuánto qué? –le miró sin entender.

-¿De cuánta es tu probabilidad? ¿Qué fundamentos tienes para darla? –volteó, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-La probabilidad es muy pequeña para ser calculada, no tengo fundamento alguno para creerlo, pero…

-Entonces ahórrate esos comentarios. ¿O acaso crees que L comunicaría a los gobiernos y países una hipótesis sin base alguna que la sostuviera? Si en verdad aspiras a ser como L, deja de dar números al aire y colócalos en tierra.

B salió de allí. A no reaccionó, quedándose inmóvil. Finalmente, se dejó caer de rodillas. Era cierto… no podía convertirse en la persona a suceder a L con simples especulaciones. Tenía que ser aún mejor de lo que ya era, debía de superarse, de avanzar. El problema era… que no se sentía capaz de realizarlo. Si fallaba en la labor que había aceptado, era corroborar que no podía llegar a ser como el gran detective. No podría soportar la decepción en Roger, el señor Wammy y L.

Minutos después, por la ventana del jet privado sus ojos contemplaban el aeropuerto. Recargó el peso de su mejilla en la palma de su mano y suspiró. A su izquierda había una pila enorme de libros, tomó el que estaba en la cima y comenzó a leerlo.

-A, B –les llamó Roger, haciendo que voltearan a verle-. L quiere hablar con ustedes.

El mismo hombre en gabardina trajo la laptop, colocándola a la mitad del pasillo, en una mesa ya dispuesta para ello. La pantalla comenzó a brillar, quedando en blanco y, sobre ese fondo, apareció nuevamente la "L" gótica, mientras que una voz sintética ya familiar se escuchaba.

-_Saludos, A, B. Me complace que ambos hayan aceptado el caso. Watari les pasará unos sobres con la información que se tiene hasta el momento sobre estos asesinatos ocurridos en China._

Los dos pequeños recibieron lo ya dicho. Adentro de los sobres color manila hallaron hojas con información básica acerca de las víctimas, junto con fotografías tomadas de las escenas donde fueron hallados los cuerpos. Además, un pequeño papel con números y letras impresos, de seguro un código.

-_Tendrán acceso a cualquier información que soliciten, junto con un millón de dólares disponibles en una cuenta de banco para ser utilizados de la manera que así lo prefieran. Además, podrán solicitar la ayuda de cualquier genio en cualquier rama y contarán con una base de operaciones._

-Me parece bien –respondió B, sonriendo de medio lado-. L, quisiera rechazar todo ello.

El silencio se hizo general, sin que nadie pudiera responder. Ni siquiera la persona al otro lado del computador mencionó palabra alguna, al parecer le había tomado de sorpresa todo ello.

-_¿Cuál es tu razón, B?_ –preguntó por fin.

-Comprenderás que si acepto todo lo ofrecido, sería como si tú lo resolvieras, ya que estás pagando por todo ello y proporcionándonos las herramientas, quisiera hacerlo solo y a mi modo –explicó.

-_Comprendo_ –aceptó seriamente.

-Entonces… ¡L, yo también lo haré por mi cuenta! –informó A, enderezándose de su asiento- No sería justo que tuviera ventaja alguna sobre B.

-Claro, porque A y yo… decidimos resolverlo por separado –informó B.

-El plan de L era que ustedes dos trabajaran en equipo, con las herramientas que les proporcionaría –intervino Roger.

-_No, así está bien_ –habló de nuevo la voz sintética-. _Me complace ver que tomen sus propias decisiones y que deseen hacerlo sin apoyarse en nadie más. Aún así, estarán bajo el cuidado de un agente de la policía china, quien les proporcionará lo que pidan. Por favor, no hagan trabajo de campo._

Sin agregar nada más, se desconectó. Roger se molestó un poco por la decisión tomada por el detective, mientras que B se limitó a sonreír complacido mientras comía mermelada. Por otra parte… A era un manojo de nervios… no confiaba en haber hecho lo correcto.


	4. Investigación

Lentamente pasó la llave magnética por el registro, entrando en la habitación del hotel. Se sorprendió al comprobar que era una _suite _de lujo, demasiado espaciosa para su gusto. Tenía entendido que no pasaría mucho tiempo allí, ya que por su propia seguridad cambiaría de localización constantemente, además de registrarse siempre con un nombre falso.

Sus pequeños pies avanzaron, llegando hasta los monitores que se hallaban en el cuarto. Un oficial en uniforme verde le despidió con un gesto, cerrando el cuarto. Según le informara L, estaría encubierto como mesero, botones y hasta _maître_, pues debían de cuidarle y a B, quien se hallaba en una situación parecida en otra habitación no menos lujosa.

Comenzó a girar en la silla donde se encontrara, sacando su pasaporte para leerlo una y otra vez. Ahora respondería al nombre de Murayama Kohaku. Se sentía feliz de trabajar en un caso para L, pero también tenía miedo, miedo de defraudarle, miedo de fallarle, miedo de no poder cumplir sus expectativas. A un lado de esos monitores se hallaba la pequeña laptop, aquella por la cual se comunicaría con el más grande detective.

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente antes de encender los aparatos. Allí se encontró con la información necesaria, o al menos, aquella proporcionada. Se colocó en la oreja el comunicador que le dieran, para así no necesitar el teclado al hablar con el detective.

-_Saludos, A _–se oyó la voz sintética_-. Éste es el informe con respecto al caso. El miércoles 15 de febrero fue encontrado en una casa del pueblo Andi, en la región de Shaanxi Sheng, el cuerpo sin vida de una niña que respondía al nombre de Yang Ming. Días más tarde, el 17 de marzo, fue hallado en el baño de una escuela el cuerpo de un niño llamado Situ Dishi. El 15 de abril se hizo el descubrimiento del tercer cuerpo, en esta ocasión de una niña llamada Chen Bing Ping._

-¿Las víctimas estaban involucradas de alguna manera? –preguntó A mientras comenzaba a buscar en el mapa la localización del pueblo Andi.

-_Hasta el momento no se ha podido establecer ningún vínculo_ –le informó L-._ Sin embargo, las víctimas oscilan entre los 7 y 11 años._

-¿En qué ciudad fueron hallados los otros dos niños? –inquirió mientras comenzaba a hacer unas anotaciones en la computadora.

-_¿Por qué crees que fueron encontrados en otra ciudad? _–se oyó la voz de L.

-Porque Andi es un pequeño poblado de apenas 15 000 habitantes, es más probable que el asesino atacara otra población.

-_Brillante deducción, A, yo pensé lo mismo, pero me sorprendí al ver que no es así. Todas las víctimas tienen la misma procedencia. Pese a esto, es curioso que en una población tan pequeña no se conocieran. La familia de Situ Dishi es de clase acomodada que se instaló allí debido a los negocios del padre. La familia Chen es de clase media, mientras que los Yang son de escasos recursos_ –informó.

-Tres niños… tres clases sociales… tres familias que no se conocen… –comenzó a decir en voz alta A- De acuerdo a estos informes, los asesinatos sucedieron con 30 y 29 días de diferencia. No creo que el asesino ataque de forma aleatoria y que sus víctimas sean escogidas al azar, debe de haber alguna conexión que aún no veo.

-_Confío en que logres descubrir al homicida. Por el momento estoy ocupado, pero yo te contacto después, gracias por aceptar participar en el caso_ –se despidió el detective.

Sonrió. Quizás no era efusivo, dadas las circunstancias no se podía decir que era bueno estar en contacto con el más grande detective. A comenzó a buscar pistas y conexiones entre los niños muertos, pero todo le llevaba a un callejón sin salida. Los tres habían estudiado en diferentes escuelas y no tenían amigos en común.

Por otra parte, los sitios frecuentados por los tres también lo serían por la mitad de la población. En este caso, únicamente la biblioteca y las calles. Comenzó pidiendo un itinerario de las últimas semanas, buscando puntos de encuentro, si acaso debían de recorrer el mismo camino, sin éxito alguno.

-Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé… –murmuró mientras contemplaba el computador- Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a B…

Si A pudiera verle en ese instante seguro que se sorprendería. Pero ajeno a lo que el azabache realizaba, continuó con sus investigaciones. Pronto tocaron a la puerta, entrando el policía encubierto con una orden de té y rebanadas de diferentes pasteles.

-¿Necesita algo más? –preguntó el oficial.

-Sí… –murmuró mientras tomaba un plato con una rebanada de pastel de duraznos- Quiero que seas mis ojos…

-¿Disculpe? –le miró sin entenderle.

-L me prohibió hacer trabajo de campo, pero con los datos dados no puedo hacer mucho, me serviría de mucho si investigara más por mi propia cuenta, por eso mismo, quisiera que entrevistara a los familiares y amigos de las víctimas para establecer posibles conexiones. Dudo mucho que hallemos algo más en las escenas de crimen, puesto que ya han pasado varios días y hasta meses desde que los cuerpos fueron hallados, además… la policía china no las mantuvo acordonadas mucho tiempo ya que un asesino serial es muy raro en este país –le informó mientras comía el pastel.

-Entendido.

A le entregó una grabadora para poder revisar las notas con más detalles si así lo deseaba. En cuanto se marchó, comenzó a preguntarse si había sido una buena idea, ya que L deseaba que los dos menores estuvieran protegidos por un oficial, ahora había desobedecido su regla.

-No importa… –se dijo- Debo de tomar decisiones y espero L entienda mis motivos.

La verdad era que quería sonar con mayor seguridad, pero le aterraba el fallar en este caso, le asustaba el pensar en el enfado del detective, se paralizaba al creer que no podría con la carga. Fue en ese momento donde se dio cuenta de algo, dejó la cuchara sobre el plato y contempló el postre unos instantes.

-Yo nunca pedí pastel… –murmuró.

**o0o**

Era ya cerca de media noche cuando el oficial, llamado Miao Jian, se durmió en el sofá de la suite. La verdad era que A no podía culparle, pues el día había sido completamente agotador, al menos para él, que hubo de recorrer diversos barrios para obtener la información necesaria.

Por su parte, A continuaba buscando conexiones entre los niños, en las escenas del crimen no había pista alguna sobre el asesino, quien había sido impecable. Únicamente se localizó un pelo de Golden Retriever en el cuerpo de Bing Ping, aunque la niña no poseía mascota alguna. Por otra parte, esta raza de perro era sumamente extraña en la comunidad, ya que muy pocos podían darse el lujo de tener perros como mascotas.

-Quizás el hombre sea un veterinario… o tenga un Retriever… –pensó en voz alta mientras jugaba con un lápiz en la boca- Tengo que buscar todos los registros de este animal en la zona.

Instantes después, A lograba encontrar 3 canes en Andi cuya raza concordaba al pelo de la tercera escena del crimen.

-Únicamente Dishi podría tener acceso a un animal tan extraño… pero no fue él quien nos proporcionó esta pista. Mmm… las tres víctimas murieron por diversas causas… asfixia, estrangulamiento y apuñalamiento… ¿por qué la tercer niña tuvo una muerte tan violenta? ¿Acaso ella era el objetivo y los otros dos asesinatos son sólo para encubrirlo?

Comenzó a jugar con un vaso que se hallaba sobre la bandeja de postres, en realidad había pedido un poco de jugo, ya que quería algo diferente a todo el té que había bebido. Dentro del vaso colocó un pequeño balín de metal y comenzó a girarlo, ocasionando que el objeto describiera un círculo y causara un pequeño ruido metálico al moverse.

-_Saludos, A _–se escuchó de pronto la voz- _¿Has avanzado en la investigación?_

-No mucho… –comentó sin despegar la vista de su entretenimiento- No he hallado una conexión clara entre los chicos, es como si la verdad se me ocultara justo bajo mis ojos. Únicamente puedo decir que el asesino sabe lo que hace.

-_Ya veo…_

-L… no quiero sonar pesimista, pero creo que B está haciendo un mejor trabajo que yo… –murmuró, deteniendo su juego.

-_En realidad, B no se ha comunicado conmigo, así que no puedo decirte con exactitud cuánto ha descubierto con respecto a este caso._

-Ya veo… –dijo ahora A.

-_Confío plenamente en los dos…_

Después, el detective se desconectó, sin agregar más. A sentía que quizás estaba un poco decepcionado al saber que no tenía más pruebas de las ya proporcionadas. Suspiró y encendió la grabadora, volviendo a escuchar la información dada por Miao Jian.

-_El padre de Yang Ming es un campesino, posee un cultivo de arroz que surte a gran parte de los barrios del Norte. Su madre y su hermana menor le ayudan en este trabajo…_

Adelantó la grabación, llegando hasta la información de la segunda víctima.

-_Los padres de Situ Dishi trabajan casi todo el día en un restaurante localizado en el centro de Andi. Su hermano mayor les ayuda después del colegio revisando los ingresos y egresos, con su ayuda las ventas han aumentado en los últimos meses…_

Nada… avanzó hasta la tercera víctima… la última… la pequeña de 7 años.

-_La madre de Chen Bing Ping es recepcionista en una pequeña oficina de Andi instalada hace varios años. Su padre murió cuando tenía 3 años…_

La única conexión que podía ver era que se trataba de niños que pasaban gran parte del día a solas. En ese caso, muchos otros corrían peligro y aún no sabía si los homicidios se habían detenido o continuarían. 30 y 29 no eran cifras exactas para saber el lapso de tiempo, además de que los asesinatos habían ocurrido en diferente día del mes.

-15… 17… 15… Miércoles… Viernes… Sábado… Niña… Niño… Niña… 9 años… 11 años… 7 años…

Sus ojos oscuros miraron el vaso mientras volvía a jugar con él. Debía de haber otra conexión que aún no lograba hallar. ¿Por qué precisamente ese día? ¿Cómo fueron hallados dos de ellos en sus propias casas?

-Me siento como un ratón… el asesino es un gato y juega conmigo…

De pronto, se detuvo. Abrió los ojos tan grandes como podía al darse cuenta de algo que aún no había tomado en cuenta. Investigó en la Internet y obtuvo la información necesaria, inmediatamente contacto a L.

-_¿Qué ocurre, A?_ –le preguntó.

-Hallé algo nuevo, las víctimas tenían diferentes edades porque el asesino así lo quiere. Necesita a un niño de diferente año para completar el calendario…

-_…el calendario chino._

-Así es… Ming, el buey; Dishi, la rata; Bing Ping, el dragón.

-_Son sólo tres víctimas, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que planea matar a 9 más?_

-Porque Bing Ping tenía un pelo de perro en su cuerpo, él está buscando ya a su cuarta víctima. Deberá de ser un niño nacido entre el 25 enero de 1982 al 12 Febrero de 1983.

-_¿Por qué no una niña?_

-El asesino es perfeccionista, lo supe al ver las fotografías del cuarto de Bing Ping, ninguna niña tiene tan ordenada su habitación y menos si apenas tiene 7 años. Además… las fechas… él atacó antes de que se acabara el año de los niños. No se basa en el calendario juliano, que es el que nosotros usamos, sino el oriental. Si hubiera atacado días después, el año de la rata habría terminado.

-_¿Cuáles son los días que ataca? _–preguntó L.

-Los días de luna llena… y la próxima es en 4 días… este domingo 14 de mayo será su siguiente crimen…

-_No… mientras nosotros estemos aquí, no habrá cuarta víctima. Te felicito, A._

-Es temprano para ello… el asesino es una persona que le gusta mantener el control todo el tiempo, aquél que puede estar en contacto con un perro extraño en este país. Es una persona que actúa con cierto magnetismo sobre los niños, sólo así podría estar tan cerca de ellos sin que se notase sospechoso.

-_Pero Dishi no fue hallado en su casa, sino en el baño de su escuela…_

-Exacto… si el cuerpo llegó hasta allí significa que el asesino podría entrar, debe de tener un familiar en la escuela a la que asiste o ser parte del personal. Debido a que Dishi es más grande, desconfiaría si alguien se acercara tanto a él.

-_Por eso no pudo llevarlo hasta su casa…_

-Debería de ser alguien calificado para tratar con niños… un maestro o un psicólogo…

-_Perfecto… eso reduce la lista de sospechosos._

-Ya había contado con ello, de acuerdo a esto, sólo debo de quitar de la lista aquellos que están casados. Esto me da sólo 4 candidatos. El director, el maestro de Lengua extranjera, la maestra de Música y el maestro de Carácter moral.

-_Muy bien, justo como esperaba de ti._

-Debo de descartar al director, ya que fue operado el año pasado tras una caída por las escaleras y aún no se recupera del todo de la cirugía, los registros médicos dicen que dejó secuelas de por vida; si el hombre fuera el asesino, no podría cargar con el cuerpo y los tres niños fueron colocados deliberadamente en las posiciones donde fueron encontrados.

-_Has avanzado mucho, A._

-No sólo eso, el día del homicidio de Dishi, el maestro de Lengua extranjera se reportó enfermo y no acudió, ni al día siguiente, algo muy raro en este país, lo que llamó bastante la atención.

-_¿Crees que él está involucrado?_

-Eso sospeché… pero encontré las recetas de esos días, además de que su casa queda alejada 15 minutos de la escuela, sería casi imposible ir y volver sin que nadie lo notara.

-_Mandaré investigar a los otros dos sospechosos_ –informó L.

El detective se desconectó sin despedirse, pero eso no le incomodó a A, sabía que lo primordial ya estaba hecho. Felizmente se paró de su asiento y dirigió a la habitación de enfrente, donde seguro B también estaría intentando resolver el caso. Quería compartir la información recién descubierta y que atraparan al responsable juntos.

Tocó dos veces a la puerta, sin oír contestación alguna, empujó suavemente, dándose cuenta que estaba abierta. Sabía que L había dejado a un oficial a cargo de vigilar al azabache, lo cual no explicaba este descuido tan grande. La habitación estaba en penumbra, buscó el interruptor y encendió la luz.

Dentro, sólo halló prendida una computadora, el resto del equipo no había sido tocado. Incluso, la laptop para comunicarse con L se hallaba desfragmentada en el piso, sobre la alfombra. El policía dormía sobre la cama, fue hasta él y olió el té: somnífero.

Sobre la mesita de noche encontró una pequeña hoja blanca doblada a la mitad, la tomó con cuidado y extendió, en ella había sido escrito en chino del puño y letra de B:

_Supongo que si estás aquí es porque has avanzado en el caso o realmente querías compañía, aún no te acostumbras a la soledad, ¿no es así? Por mi parte, te aviso que ya descubrí quién es el asesino y ahora mismo debo de estar capturándolo, kya kya kya_

_Por fin logré estar antes que L_

-B… –murmuró.

* * *

**Sí, ya sé que esto no es muy brillante, pero estuve leyendo varios casos de asesinatos a lo largo del mundo narrados por los jefes de policía, inspirándome para este capítulo y futuros del mismo fic ;D  
**

**Creo que ustedes ya habrán notado algo, pero por si acaso, se los comunico.**

**Uno: si este caso tardó tanto en resolver, viéndose tan simple, tomemos en cuenta que A y B sólo eran unos niños al ser asignados a su resolución**

**Dos: obviamente, esto sucede mucho, muuuucho antes del caso en Los Ángeles, por lo que L aún no usa su sobrenombre de Ryūzaki. Además, en esta temporada, B aún vive en la Wammy's House**

**Tres: los animales del horóscopo sí concuerdan de acuerdo al año en que se supone nacieron los niños, además de que las fechas dadas para la luna llena, también son correctas de acuerdo al año en que se desarrolla la historia**

**Cuatro: en esa época, ya existían las laptops (sí, me aseguré de verificarlo)**

**Cinco: la educación primaria en China sí abarca las materias impartidas por los maestros sospechosos**

**Seis: el aeropuerto al que llegan A y B, sí existe, también el pueblo Andi, localizado en esa región. En la actualidad, la población asciende a más de 15 000 habitantes, pero tomando en cuenta que esto ocurre hace varios años, decidí que fuera un poco más pequeño**

**Sé que he andado un poco desconectada de Fanfiction, pero aprovecho para darles un consejo a todos los escritores: infórmense.**

**Así es, al escribir un fic, no es sólo teclear por hacerlo, sino tomar en cuenta el lugar donde se desarrollan los hechos, la época, la tecnología disponible en ese entonces, cómo piensan los personajes en ese punto de su vida. Yo sé que no soy perfecta y que aún tengo fallos como escritora, pero intento mejorar y en verdad deseo que si critican lo que escribo, sean críticas constructivas ;D**

**Por otro lado, estoy feliz porque presenté mi examen para la Universidad y quedé en Medicina, siendo parte del afortunado 8% que lo logra ^^ (no tenía nada que ver con el fic, pero quería comunicarles)  
**

**¡Comenten por favor!**


End file.
